Shock
by SamanthaScissorLuv
Summary: When Jade, Cat, Beck, Andre, and Tori go on a road trip. They find out things that no body would even imagine. As the secrets get deeper, more things start going wrong, until one secret breaks the last straw. Rated T for Language, horror, for traumatic scenes throughout the whole book, and a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Accident

Jade's POV  
I was on the highway, driving to see my mom's house in Bakersfield. Cat was next to me, and Andre and Tori were in the backseat. I was talking with Cat.

"What app is that?""It's a new one! It is when you take care of bunnies.""Bunnies? I'm downloading it right now. Tori download it for me."Tori replied, "Why should I?"I said, "You want to go there Vega? Really?"Andre replied, "Calm down, don't fight, keep your eyes on the road. It's slippery from last night's rainfall."I said, "FINE! Beck you do it. Cat, hand him my pear

phone."Cat said, "Kay Kay!" She handed him the phone. As he was searching through the app store, a rumble of thunder was heard. Cat giggled and said, "Jadey, your tummy is hungry."I replied, "Cat, that wasn't me. That was

thunder."Cat frowned. Embarrassed, she said, "Oh." Another rumble of thunder was heard. It was distant, but loud enough to hear. Andre suggested, "Why don't we stop for the night? Jade's tired and she needs rest. Plus, its not safe to be out in a storm. This could get bad quickly." All of a sudden, a bright light illuminated the sky, showing a shape of a cloud. But instead, this wasn't a cloud. This was a funnel. Beck screamed, "TORNADO! ITS COMING RIGHT FOR US!"

I tried to dodge the lurking tornado that was just a mile away from me. It was moving extremely fast. It had to be an E-5 determining from the large shape, and the pondering rain that was hitting us. Hail started to fall, and another

bright strike illuminated the sky. Only this time, the strike was close. Very close. It sounding like a jet engine was taking off right next to us. The car shook, and lost control. It spinned and hit the car in back of me, causing our car to flip. It wasn't done there. The tornado was now a couple feet away. All

of a sudden, someone crashed into the side of me. Our car flipped off of the road and crashed on its side. All hell broke loose as I took a deep blow to the head. And that is when everything turned pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the people that reviewed!Btw, in the last chapter, change all the Beck's to André's. It was a mistake ;)  
Chapter 2 No

Tori's POV  
I fluttered my eyes open. I just regained my consciousness. I looked around. I was in a hospital bed. Alone. I quickly searched around. I tried to sit up to get a better view, but a sharp pain in my head and foot kept me laying down.I said in my hoarse voice, "Whats going on? Jade, Cat, Andre? Anybody?"A doctor came in my room. He said, "Your awake Miss Vega! You suffered quite a blow.

We didn't expect you to wake up until tomorrow."I asked the doctor, "Where are my friends? Where's Andre?"The doctor replied, "Beck and Robbie came as soon as we called them telling that you guys have been hurt. Beck's with your friend Jade.""Your Friend" Those words stung me hard. Interrupting my thoughts, Robbie ran over.

Out of breath, he said, "Jade's awake. She's throwing up violently." Robbie ran to Jade's room which was across from me. The doctor followed him. The doctor opened the door up revealing Jade. Jade had her shoulder length black hair down, while Beck was rubbing her back. Jade was deathly pale, her blue eyes seemed grey. She was throwing up very violently and non stop into a plastic bowl. Something wasn't right. But what? The doctor closed the door.

Through the door, I could make out the asked scared, "Why is she throwing up?"

The doctor replied, "I'm going to give her a blood test and an ultrasound."The doctor took the needle and pried Jade's hand off of her unusually thin tummy. He stuck the needle in as it filled with blood.

A second nurse came in and took the blood and took it to test doctor then grabbed the utensils for doing an ultrasound and started the procedure. He immediately said, "Her stomach is bleeding. We need to get her to surgery right away. It could become deadly."I cringed at those hurt me to see Jade in so much pain.

Jade was then wheeled out of the room and was took to surgery. Robbie and Beck left the room. Beck went to wait for Jade while Robbie came to me.

Robbie said, "I'm so sorry that that happened to you."I said, "It was all my fault."Robbie said, "No it wasn't it was no ones fault." He stroked my hair. He said, "When Jade woke up, she said the same thing. Cat and Andre haven't woken up yet."I started to shed a tear. I said, "Robbie. I am so sorry." Robbie said, "Don't be." I got a weird feeling. I felt like I actually was in love with it happened. We started leaning in. Our lips touched and we kissed. I held onto his shoulders. All of a sudden, we heard a gasp. It was Cat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 What?  
Tori's POV  
I quickly turned around. There was Cat, an iv in arm, and a cast on her wrist and her foot while a sling was on her left shoulder. Her hands **

**were cupped to her mouth, and her eyes had tears in them. She started to cry, and walked away.**

**I said, "Cat, honey, wait!" Robbie went after her. I sat back down in my bed. I feel so guilty. Cat was in love with Robbie. What would Andre say?  
Beck's POV  
I was in the waiting room pacing back and forth wait for Jade to come out of surgery. It had been 6 hours. I was lost in my if Jade had problems later on? What if she had only a certain amount of time that she would live?What if she's dead?**

**I quickly erased those thoughts in my head, but it was hard to keep them from coming back. Interrupting my thoughts, a doctor came. As I stood up, the nurse said, "Are you here for Jade?"**

**I replied nervously, "Yes."**

**The nurse replied, "They were able to stop the bleeding. The surgery was successful."I gave a sigh of relief. Jade was going to be okay.**

**The nurse added, "Also, we found out something. We found ulcers on her stomach. Beck Oliver, Jade West has cancer."**

**My world went in slow motion. Those words stung me. Jade West has cancer. I sat down and cried softly into my hands.I love Jade. I don't want her to have cancer. **

**The nurse said, "The bad news isn't over I'm afraid. Jade was diagnosed with a rare illness that is extremely rare in girls as young as Jade. We are sorry to break the news, but Jade West has been diagnosed with VHL. VHL is a extremely rare disorder when many tumors are found in the body. If left untreated, Jade will experience Heart Attacks, Stroke, and possibly even death."**

**Jade dyeing? No. This can't be happening.**

**The nurse spoke again, "Jade is being taken back to surgery to remove all of those tumors. She will probably be asleep for another day."**

**My heart stopped. The nurse left the room. I sat back in the chair and cried in my hands.I need Jade. I want her back.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Cat's POV  
I was in my hospital bed, crying. Why would Tori do that? Robbie and I were dating. I hope Jadey's okay. Poor Beck will have to break the news to her.

Andre's still asleep. He suffered a blow to the head and he has a cast on his wrist and leg All of a sudden, Robbie came in my room.

He sat down next to me."Cat, I am so sorry."

I replied, "It's not your fault."

"Cat it is. Cat, I will love you, no matter what. You are special to me. You are my everything. I love you."

Robbie grabbed my neck and pulled me into a kiss. After he was done, he kissed my forehead and I hugged him.I laid in his arms, feeling safe, and fell asleep.

Tori's POV  
I felt awful. I need to talk with Andre.

Just then, my nurse came into the room. He said, "Andre's awake. You can go talk to him now."

I said, "Thank you."I got out of my bed and grabbed my crutches on the side of my bed.

I walked over to Andre's room. There he was, a bruise on his face, an iv in his arm, and a cast on his leg and wrist. I came in and sat next to him.

I said, "Andre. Your awake."He replied, "Yep. Glad your okay. What about the others?"

I replied, "Cat's fine, and I'm fine."He asked, "What about Jade?"

My heart dropped.I had to tell Andre.I said, "Jade's not doing too well. She's in surgery right has cancer."

Andre's looked up at me. "You mean. She only has a couple months to live?"

I swallowed hard.I teared up and said, "If they don't save her."I started to cry. I leaned into Andre as he comforted me.I said, "Jade has tumors."Andre said, "Im so sorry baby."

I said, "I have something to tell you."He asked, "What?"I said, "I was feeling bad, so Robbie came over. We were in the moment, and I just couldn't stop, his girlfriend was in a lot of pain so."

I said, "So what?"I said, "We kissed."

Andre was shocked. His mouth gaped asked, "Why? Why would you do that? You knew we would dating. How could you Tori, how could you?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Andre interrupted me.

He said, "We are over. Go."

I sighed and went back to my room as fast as a girl can go on crutches.I sat in my bed and started to cry. This can not be happening.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Next Day

Beck's POV

I was sitting down in the chair, thinking about Jade. I need to make up to her. A nurse came and went to where I was sitting.

When I saw her, I immediately stood up and asked, "How is Jade?" The nurse smiled and said, "The surgery was successful, they were able to stop the bleeding and remove all the tumors."

The amount of relief and joy I had was amazing. The nurse laughed and said,

"Before you get too excited, Jade still has cancer. We need to put her on chemo to treat the cancer."

My mood dropped. I had forgot all about that. I asked, "Can I see her?"

The nurse said, "Yes you may. She is in room 134."

I thanked her and walked into Jade's room. There she was, her black hair and blue streaks down. Her skin was pale and she was smiling.

She asked, "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be with Tori."

I said, "Did the nurse tell you?"

She said confused, "No." I sighed. Jade doesn't know.

I said, "Jade, do you remember what happened?"

She said, "Sort of. Its all fuzzy. I remember that I got in a car accident, and I passed out. The next thing i know, I am in a hospital and I woke up, and that is when I started to throw up. Then i was taken to surgery. I don't remember what happened after that."

I said, "Jade. I have some news to tell you."

Jade asked, "What, tell me."

I said, "You were in surgery because you have VHl and it causes tumors. You also had a bleed in your stomach."

Jade's POV

I asked afraid, "Oh my God."

He asked, "What?"

I said, "The baby."

Beck gasped. He said, "You mean." I said, "I was pregnant. I think I lost the baby." I put my hand on my stomach, and started to cry.

Beck said, "Jade, there's more."

I looked up. Beck said, "Jade, you..."

Beck stopped. Beck started to cry. No. Beck never cries.

Beck said, "You have cancer."

My world went in slow motion. Everything had changed in a matter of minutes. I gasped. I grabbed Beck and hugged him.

Beck's POV

Jade hugged me as I was crying. I said, "Jade. I miss you." She said, "I miss you too. What are you going to do about it?"

She smiled, and then all of a sudden, I grabbed be sweet pale face and grabbed her into a long sweet kiss. Maybe, just maybe, things will be okay. Wrong.


End file.
